


Shoot Your Shot

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [16]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Character, Body Shots, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Amanda visits Liv with an idea of how to save Valentine's Day, after Liv's breakup with David Haden.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Shoot Your Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy early Valentine's Day! This is set in S13, right after "Justice Denied". I've been in a very “Dominant Liv" place lately, so yeah. Hopefully you weren't expecting this to be fluffy. Lol Also, some very important business points to go over! 
> 
> 1) I went ahead and set up a Ko-Fi account. I don't expect anyone to subscribe to any kind of monthly option; I literally just put the one option of $3 CAD. I would be honored if any of you would consider supporting my work. Have a favorite story or a favorite chapter in 8 Days? Throw me a coin. I will be grateful for literally any amount I may receive.  
> 2) I've decided to continue updating this story on FF.net after all, but only this one (after Diverge is done) and AO3 will always be updated first, FF will update when I get time, so if you’re only on FF, you may have to wait a day.  
> 3) If you have a Tumblr and would like to follow my Rolivia blog, it is aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide dot tumblr dot com  
> 4) I am looking for some more suggestions for Eight Day chapters. I have a couple left on my list, but like it when I have more options that I can sometimes combine. Don't be shy! You can msg it to me anonymously if you like, at the tumblr I just listed, too.  
> 5) I received an amazingly kind guest comment this week, and wanted to say thank you, especially for mentioning quality in balance with speed of updates. When I can't pump updates out quickly, I give myself a lot of grief, and your comment reminded me to be kinder to myself.
> 
> Diverge is definitely still in the works, so please know that updates are coming. I just don't want to rush it and fuck it up. Your patience will be rewarded, promise. In the meantime, enjoy this, and review!
> 
> Rating: MA, NSFW 
> 
> Spoilers: the entire David Haden arc
> 
> Trigger warnings: alcohol, truth or dare, sex when drinking

Olivia wasn't long out of the bath when the knock came at the door. She struggled with a tug of war: hoping it wasn't David, but still somehow wanting it to be him, anyway. In a drawer in her bedroom, there was still a Valentine's Day gift for him that would never be opened. 

  
But it wasn't David Haden on the other side of the door, no – it was Rollins. The diminutive blonde stood beaming in the hallway, toting a bag in one hand.

  
“Amanda!” Liv was genuinely surprised. “What're you doing here?”

  
“I'm here to rescue your Valentine's Day,” Rollins told her, bustling her way past Olivia into the apartment.

  
Liv paled slightly, as nobody was supposed to know about Haden – it was most of the reason they'd had to end things. “Amanda . . . ” she started cautiously, “how do you – ”

  
“Relax, Liv,” she cut in, “nobody told me anything; I put two and two together myself. I'm not gonna make you talk about it – in fact, that's the opposite point of why I'm here.” She had put the bag up on the counter, and was busily taking out its contents. Colorful bottles of liqueur were piling up on Liv's kitchen counter. 

  
“Rollins, I – I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to – ”

  
Amanda whirled around from the counter, pushing a novelty headband onto her head. It had two sparkly hearts atop coiled springs that bounced and tilted crazily as she moved. “Nobody does stuff like this because they _have_ to,” she smirked. Olivia still looked unconvinced, so Rollins sing-songed, “I brought _choc-o-late_!”

  
Finally, Liv laughed, stepping towards the counter. “And what is all this about?”

  
Amanda clapped her hands excitedly. “Shots!” Liv groaned and the blonde smacked her on the arm. “We're gonna do shots! These,” she pointed to a couple of bottles, “are for Porn Star shots . . . and these other ones are for B-52s.”

  
“Porn Star shots, Rollins? Really?” Liv raised an eyebrow.

  
“Oh my God, they're so good! It's just raspberry Sourpuss and Blue Curacao,” she assured.

  
“I don't even think I have shot glasses,” the brunette said thoughtfully.

  
Amanda waved a hand, reaching into the bag. “Well, good thing I came _prepared_ then, isn't it?” she grinned, handing Olivia a package of plastic ones.  
.

  
.  
Over an hour later, Olivia couldn't remember why she had thought any of this was a bad idea. Her coffee table was littered with wrappers from chocolates, open bottles and sticky plastic shot glasses. An 80s playlist was bopping along as a constant background soundtrack, and the hearts on Amanda's headband intermittently kept time. Most importantly, however, they were both smiling.

  
“Okay, okay – I know!” Rollins cried.

  
“What do you know?” Liv chuckled. Color was high in her cheeks, and she hadn't thought about David all night.

  
“We're gonna play Truth or Dare!”

  
Olivia burst out in tipsy laughter. “Aman _daa_!” she whined, “We're not fourteen. Can't you just ask me if there's something you want to know?”

  
“Where's the fun in _that_?” the blonde replied, her nose wrinkling in distaste. She started pouring more shots on the coffee table. “Besides, we're already gettin' drunk – might as well put the two together, right?” She popped a chocolate maraschino cherry into her mouth, then handed a shot to Olivia.

  
“How do we decide who goes first?”

  
“You go first,” Amanda shrugged.

  
“You're the youngest,” Liv protested, “you go first!”

  
“Ok,” she grinned.

  
“Truth or dare?” Liv giggled.

  
“Mm – truth.”

  
Olivia considered for a moment. Then, “Did you want to come to Manhattan?”

  
“Specifically? Not really . . . but I definitely wanted to get outta Atlanta.” She shrugged. “It mattered less where I was going than it did the job I was doing.”

  
Liv listened intently, then glanced at the shot in her hand. “So who does the shot?” she laughed, “Me, or you?”

  
“You, because I answered your question.” She watched Liv swallow the drink, then asked her, “Truth or dare?”

  
“Truth,” Liv answered without hesitation.

  
“You sleep with your old partner?”

  
Even in the haze of alcohol, the question jolted her. Swallowing hard, she looked into her empty glass, thinking momentarily of Elliot, who had already been gone nearly a year. Elliot, whose absence had nearly made it impossible for her to even say yes to seeing David at all.

“I uh . . . ” she started, then faltered, pausing. “I did not,” she finally confessed, smiling sadly. “He was married, and uh . . . very _honorable_.”

  
“Must’a had willpower of steel to not take a chance with _you_ ,” Amanda commented, and she was pleased when Olivia blushed in response.

  
“Well, he never did, but . . . yeah, I wanted him to.” It felt very lightening, Liv realized, to admit it like that – out loud, instead of just never contradicting the looks other people had given her.

  
“His loss,” Rollins muttered, then downed her shot.

  
Liv took her time, taking a cherry from the box and biting it slowly, letting the rich cherry cordial middle squirt over her tongue decadently. “Truth . . . or dare?” she asked slowly.

  
“Truth.”

  
“Amaro hit on you, yet?”

  
Amanda rolled her eyes, nibbled the edge of her shot glass in amusement. “Not outright, but, the tenser things get with him and Maria, the more I feel him turnin’ his attention on me. He's one of those men who needs to have someone to protect, s'all. I'm not worried about it.”

  
“Truth,” Olivia announced, even as the shot was still burning down her throat.

  
Amanda's blue eyes searched Liv's face for a long moment. “Have you ever been with a woman?”

  
Olivia looked at the blonde with legitimate surprise, but the alcohol smoothed the edges of her anxiety. She fiddled with the strings at the waist of her pyjama pants, her face growing red again. “Uh – not unless a few kisses in college count,” she giggled, “at parties or the bar.”

  
She waited for Amanda to say more, to pass comment, but nothing came, so she blurted defensively, “How about you, Amanda?”

  
“Is that my question?” she smirked.

  
“I haven't decided yet. Answer,” Liv retorted.

  
“Sure I have,” the blonde admitted, placing her shot glass on the coffee table. In the background, Robert Palmer was huskily singing _Addicted_ _to_ _Love_. She met Liv's gaze again. “Does that surprise you?”

  
She considered it for a second, turning it over in her mind. “Maybe? I mean - I've never cared much about who people sleep with, as long as its consensual, but even with all the time I've spent in SVU, it's not something that's touched my personal life.”

  
“Yeah, I'm gettin' that,” Rollins chuckled. 

  
“And that surprises _you_?” Liv laughed. “I've always assumed I just come off straight-laced.” Amanda busied herself making a new round of B-52s, but could feel Olivia's curious gaze, burning into her. “How many?” she finally blurted.

  
“Shots? Or women?” Amanda asked, turning back to Liv and passing her a drink.

  
“Women.”

  
“You're takin' a lot of turns here, Liv,” she teased, “gettin' ahead of yourself.” Amanda watched as Liv knocked back the shot in response. “Three. Three women,” she answered. She could tell by the look in Olivia's eyes that she was bubbling over with questions, the more answers she got.

  
“Were you . . . ” Liv licked her lips, “were you in love with these women?”

  
“One of them, I was,” Rollins nodded. “The other two – Lord - I think I was too young to even know what bein' in love really meant. It was a part of that phase most of us have, where sex is just a distraction from what can hurt you.”

  
Olivia didn't follow up with another question, but she did another shot. Suddenly, she wanted very much to tell Amanda about the gift in the drawer for Hayden, and what had happened between them.

  
“Oh, no no - you're doin' it again!” Amanda broke into Liv's thoughts.

  
“Doing what?”

  
“Thinking about sad things! Ask me another question, c'mon!” she urged.

  
“No, it's your turn,” Liv reminded her.

  
“Ok. Truth or dare?”

  
“Dare.”

  
The energy in the room turned on a dime as something electric passed through the two women. She hadn't really decided – it had just come out on its own. The playlist turned over to Whitney Houston as Olivia's mouth went dry. It was more than just the alcohol; Liv wasn't so drunk that she didn't know that. It was a culmination of things, under just the right circumstances: attraction, curiosity, the blow of ending things with David, missing Elliot – and the feeling that sometimes Amanda was the only one in her corner in the squad, when the testosterone got flying.

  
“I dare you,” Amanda started, grinning mischievously, “to take a body shot off me.”

  
Olivia blinked rapidly. “From where?” she asked, more curious than put off.

  
“My cleavage,” Amanda smirked, reaching for the whipped cream on the coffee table.

  
“Amanda.” This time, her tone was more serious, and Amanda froze, her stomach turning over as it dawned on her that she had likely just crossed the line. “I don't know how to tell you this, but – ” 

  
Amanda met her gaze, about to apologize.

  
“ – you really are 14, you know that?” 

  
Then Liv giggled, and Rollins took a breath. “So does that mean you won't do it?”

  
As a gambler, Amanda recognized the glint that was in Liv's eyes: the refusal to quit at the tipping point. “Oh, I'll do it,” she said, “but if you _ever_ tell Fin or Nick, so help me Amanda - I'll shoot you.”

  
“Cross my heart,” Rollins smirked. She unbuttoned her shirt, wriggled downward until she could lay back somewhat, then spurted a generous portion of whipped cream into the valley between her breasts.

  
There was a long pause, before Olivia said, “Now what?”

  
Amanda burst out into a belly laugh, her hand over her face. “You come down close, then pour out the shot and lick it up with the cream at the same time, before it all gets away all over me.”

  
Liv moved carefully over Amanda's body, rolling her eyes slightly. She got as close as she dared, aware of the scent underneath the whipped cream that was all Rollins: a sandalwood-esque, wild scent that made Olivia think of horses, and ocean waves. “Ready?”

  
“When you are.”

  
Doing as told, Liv tried to execute the steps in unison – tipping the shot glass as she stuck out her tongue, sliding up the vale of her chest into the cream, licking and drinking as much as she could. The feel of Liv's tongue, so close to the sensitive inner sides of her breasts, pulled a gasp from Amanda that neither of them had anticipated. She bit her lip when it caused the brunette above her to still.

  
Liv cleared her throat. “Should I, um – clean it up?”

  
Amanda couldn't make her mouth work, so just nodded slightly, then shot into the stratosphere and floated back to earth as Olivia's tongue began to gently lap the remnants of whipped cream and sticky liqueur from her cleavage. She tried as surreptitiously as possible to squeeze her thighs together against the onslaught of desire that was mounting within her.

  
Sitting back and running the back of her hand across her mouth, Liv said, “Is it my turn?”

  
Rollins paled. “For a body shot?”

  
Olivia tipped her head. “I – I meant for Truth or Dare, but I mean . . . why not? If you want to.”

  
“You're not wearing a bra,” Rollins got out in a strangled murmur. 

  
“Oh.” She glanced down at her pyjama shirt, comprehending. “That’s a good point.”

  
For a split second Rollins considered how drunk Olivia might actually be, but she was happy, which was too nice of a change to rain on.

  
“You're blushing,” Olivia told her with a hint of satisfaction.

  
“Am I?” Amanda asked throatily, her eyes giving away secrets. “Truth, Liv.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Are you too drunk to know what you're doing?”

  
That glint was back in Olivia's dark eyes. “I know exactly what I'm doing,” she answered, without any hint of slur or confusion in her voice. “Your turn. I dare you, Amanda.”

  
“To what?”

  
“Kiss me.”

  
The words stole the breath from Rollins' lungs, and sent a flutter through her heart that was painful. They both knew there would be no backing down.

  
It felt like hours passed into the night, just waiting for Amanda to move closer and then lean forward, her mouth – sweet with chocolate and mixed drinks – warm, soft, touching Liv's mouth. It felt different from Haden, yet similar somehow, in its safety and comfort. Amanda was fully prepared to halt without getting greedy, as much as she wanted more – but the first time she tried to pull back, she felt Liv's hand grasp her elbow, keeping her exactly in place.

  
Slow, curious, the brunette opened her mouth, her tongue swiping Rollins' bottom lip. This elicited an excited groan from the blonde, and the sound spurred Liv on, nipping at her lips until she gave way and let their tongues meet. When it did end, their heads stayed close together and neither woman moved.

  
 _Truth_ _or_ _dare_ , Liv was thinking wildly, _truth_ _or_ _dare_.

  
“Truth, Liv,” Amanda said breathlessly. Liv's brown eyes lifted to her face. “Tell me what you're thinking.”

  
Desire smoldered in every part of her as she refused to let Rollins break their gaze. “The whole truth, and nothing but?” she grinned. She moved her mouth to the blonde's ear and breathed, “You know that noise you made, when I licked up the whipped cream?” Amanda nodded, lightheaded. “ _I_ _want to make you make_ _that_ _noise again._ "

  
Amanda’s mouth opened in response to the bombshell the older brunette had just dropped, right before she hissed in painful desire when Liv's teeth bit the flesh of her neck. “I dare you,” she panted, “oh, f – I _dare_ you.” she whispered.

  
Olivia's heart was pounding so fast that she couldn't even decide what she wanted to do first – she wanted _everything_. She wanted Amanda naked, open, writhing under her fingers, her tongue, and she wasn't entirely sure she had the patience to go slow. As if reading her mind, Amanda was already shucking her shirt, hands reaching for her bra clasp. Liv pushed the semi-nude blonde so that her back was against the back of the couch, her breasts arched and open for her touch, and she covered them with her hands as she straddled Amanda’s legs, peppering her chest with rough, hungry kisses.

  
“Turn over,” she rasped, before her kisses even had time to cool on Amanda's skin.

  
She turned in her arms, now facing the couch's back, breathing heavily as Olivia covered her again, one hand on her chest arching her back toward her while the other fought to get Amanda's pants open. Then somehow, thank God, they were and Liv's hand was inside her panties, fingers seeking, spreading, stroking.

  
Amanda cried out, high and sharp, “Jesus! _Oh_!” Olivia collapsed into it, shoving both of their bodies flush against the furniture. She ground her own aching groin against Amanda's bottom, stroking her roughly.

  
“Tell me,” Olivia rumbled into the blonde's shoulder. “Tell me _exactly_ what you want.”

  
“ _You_!” she sobbed out, “Oh ffuck, I – I want you . . . ” she took a deep breath and pressed on, “I want you to fuck me with your fingers, and . . . ungh . . . I want your mouth.”

  
Liv leaned back enough to pull Rollins’ pants down to her knees, then followed with the pink satin panties the blonde had on. She smoothed her palm down the centre of Amanda's back, then grasped her hips and prompted her to bend over, braced by her elbows on the couch. Then Olivia's hand was back between her thighs, two fingers trembling subtly as they glided over the throb of Amanda's clit and through the spill of her wetness.

  
“ _God_ , you're so swollen and so wet for me,” Liv groaned, shivering.

  
Amanda pressed her forehead into the sofa and moaned in answer as the fingers moved slowly, filling her, then thrusting – cautious at first, unsure.

  
“Harder,” Rollins pleaded, “please, Liv.”

  
She grew bolder, mesmerized by the moans it drew from Amanda's throat, her own pussy throbbing in echo. Her other hand snaked down over Amanda's pelvis from the front, working her clit as her fingers continued to fill her from behind. The blonde began to tremble, quivering as she reached her peak and then shouted on the careen down the other side.

  
Olivia pressed a kiss to Amanda's shoulder, then repeated her words from earlier: “Should I . . . clean it up?”

  
She settled down low and between Amanda's spread legs, arching up and sliding long licks of her tongue from centre to clit. Amanda's fingers clawed the smooth fabric of Olivia's sofa as she gasped, succeeding only in getting out single syllables:

  
“Unh . . fuck . . . God!” There really wasn't a full sentence to express herself, as she shook and swelled, panting and whimpering as she came a second time under the push of Liv's tongue.

  
After a few moments, Rollins turned her head, still against the back of the couch, cheeks flushed and still breathing hard. Olivia had moved aside, and was downing another shot, her hands shaking, also flushed.

  
Grinning, she met the blonde's wide blue eyes. “Whose turn is it?”

  
Rollins pulled herself up and pushed the dark-haired woman back by the shoulders. “I'm done playing games,” she murmured against Liv's mouth, kissing her. “You're _my_ Valentine, now.”

  
“ _Ohh_ ,” Liv groaned as Amanda's hand pushed into her pants. “Now isn't _that_ the truth?” she grinned.

  
**END**

* * *

Love this story? [Support me by clicking here!](http://www.aries-rising-on-an-aquarius-tide.tumblr.com)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what it is with Rolivia and couches for me?? Lol


End file.
